


Sprinkle of Pride

by BoPmessedupCassandraCain



Category: Batgirl (Comics), Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Wonder Woman (Comics), Wonder Woman - All Media Types
Genre: Asexual Cassandra Cain, Casscass, F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:54:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24815650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoPmessedupCassandraCain/pseuds/BoPmessedupCassandraCain
Summary: Cassie goes to Gotham with her mentor Diana, only to be bored. She sneaks out and meets the other Cassandra of the DC universe.
Relationships: Cassandra Cain & Cassie Sandsmark, Cassandra Cain/Cassie Sandsmark
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Sprinkle of Pride

**Author's Note:**

> This is for a DC pride swap...I wasn’t sure if my recipient shipped them so I kept it on a down low..you can pretty much read as they’re friends...Also Cassandra Cain is definitely asexual in this fic to add a little more pride 
> 
> I really hope you like it

“Score!” 

Cassie said as she finally found her way out of the batcave. She regrets going with her mentor to the batcave, Batman wouldn’t even let her in. So after about 30 minutes of scrolling on her phone she decided to leave. 

Cass watched from the shadows as Cassie scrolled on her phone. She was supposed to keep her company, potentially befriend her, but a sudden shyness overcame her. When Cassie failed to notice she was even in the room Cass felt hopeless. 

After about 30 minutes Cass was ready to come out of the shadows and greet the girl. Only for said girl to get up and leave. ‘Great’ she thought as she decided to follow the girl. 

Cassie made her way around Gotham, it was a nasty place. She doesn’t even know why people live there. Having nothing better to do she started kicking a rock down the sidewalk. She ignored the dirty glances people around her gave. She was actually entertained until the rock decided to hit someone. ‘Oh shit’ she thought as the angry lady came walking towards her.

"You Brat!! Do you know how much these shoes cost!!" 

The angry lady grabbed her by the collar and Cassie squirmed. She was about to punch the lady only for a girl to grab her wrist. She was surprised at the strength of the girl, she was enhanced after all. Then the girl twisted the angry lady's wrist and Cassie was dropped. Cassie studied the girl admiring her features and her stance. 

"YOU! wait..." 

The angry lady started laughing and pulled out her phone. Cassie sat their confused while the girl stiffened. 

"You're one of those Wayne kids, you must be Cassandra, what would your father say to you being violent...maybe he'd get rid of you..poor Brucie doesn't need all you gross gays." 

Cass weighed her options. She was being recorded, if she started fighting her identity could be revealed. She looked over to Cassie who was now standing up and giving her a apologetic look. So Cass grabbed Cassie's hand and started running away from the angry lady. 

Cassie didn't know exactly what happened but the next thing she knew she was running through the city. She could feel the warmth of the girl, Cassandra's hand as she pulled her through allies and secret passages. 

Cass finally stopped when they could no longer hear the woman shouting. She breathed heavily and so did Cassie. 

"Thanks for saving me..I'm sorry about that mess." 

"It's ok" 

Cass said looking down to her feet. 

"So..um your names Cassandra? Mine is too but people call me Cassie." 

"Cass...people call me Cass." 

Cass said. Cassie smiles this was her first time meeting someone with the same name. She couldn’t shake the feeling that something about Cass was familiar. 

Cassie talked more with Cass enjoying the conversations. She learned that Cass didn’t speak much but that was alright cause she had lots of things to say. It made her feel special when Cass nodded along to her stories eyes glistening with each detail. 

After a lot of talking they decided to get some ice cream. When they walked in they could feel everyone’s eyes on them. 

”Is it just me or are people staring?” 

Cassie asked. Cass only nodded as she looked around. Then Cass pointed at the TV that was broadcasting the news. 

”Oh my god...is that us.” 

Cassie asked in disbelief. The news was showing the video of Cass rescuing her from the 'angry lady'. 

“Yeah...sorry.” 

Cass said looking down, she was hoping ‘angry lady’ wouldn’t post anything. 

"Why are we on the news!? Diana's going to kill me!" 

Cassie said as she started to panic. 

"I can help you..." 

Cass said, only for Cassie to glare at her. 

"You have no idea how much trouble I'm in, cause you're such a attention magnet.." 

Cassie didn't know what got into her as she yelled at Cass. 

"Wait Cass-" 

Cassie yelled out as Cass ran off. She chased after her but even with her abilities she couldn't find her. Cassie was immediately filled with guilt as she searched for Cass. She just needed to see her again just to say sorry and maybe even get her number. 

Cass had ran off and hid in her secret hiding spot. It was an old warehouse that Cass had found on patrol. With help from Jason she had managed to put a TV and a couch and other essentials in it making it her very own safehouse. 

Cass snuggled into the couch feeling lonely. She was hoping she could befriend the girl Cassie having a lot in common. 

Cassie was wandering around trying to figure out where Cass had went when it started raining. 'just my luck' she thought as she started running to find some sort of shelter. That's when she saw the old looking warehouse. 

When Cass heard knocking she was confused. So she grabbed a knife and hesitantly opened the door. 

"Gah!" 

Cassie said as she avoided the knife that was about to enter her shoulder. In reality it wouldn't hurt her but secret identities still exist. 

"Cassie...?" 

Cass asked seeing her. She was genuinely surprised to see the girl. 

"Hey...I'm...sorry." 

Cassie said looking down and rubbing the back of her neck. She wasn't expecting to find Cass there. 

"How did you find me..?" 

Cass asked. Cassie gave her a nervous laugh. 

"To be honest Cass I have no idea..now would you mind if you let me in?" 

Cass seeing the rain outside immediately let Cassie in. She grabbed some towels and handed them to her. Cassie took the towels and wrapped them around her. The atmosphere was starting to get thick. 

“Do you wanna watch a movie with me...?” 

Cassie smiled it was like being forgiven. She sat on the edge of the couch suddenly feeling nervous. 

As the movie progressed Cassie had realized that Cass had started leaning on her. She liked the warmth. They stayed like that until both of them fell asleep. Both forgetting that they were supposed to be in the batcave. 

Meanwhile in the batcave. 

"Batman I lost Wondergirl..." 

"They're at an abandoned warehouse on 3rd Street." 

Batman said taking a sip of his coffee. Wonderwoman looked at him weird. 

"How do you know?" 

"Because I'm Batman." 

Batman said giving her the iconic smirk. Wonderwoman just sighed, this was somehow one of the smartest people in the JL.

**Author's Note:**

> I hoped you liked it.


End file.
